creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Why My Grandfather Never Told Me His War Stories
My grandfather was a soldier during World War II and he was a messenger for the US Military or at least that is what he said. I often asked him to tell me some of his war stories before he died but he changed the subject and the only thing I knew of him in that time was he was a messenger. That brings me to where I am now, in my attic reading his diary that clearly reads "Return to owner when found". He was a sketch artist for the local newspaper before he joined the war to fight in Europe. He often drew sketches of monsters and funny looking creatures but never did it matter like it does in his diary. The first 30 pages were his first few months of service but something was very off about it he was not a messenger he was in infantry for the 101st. But when I hit a page titled July 18, 1944, it got interesting. He had written he signed up for a unit called the 41st Shock Unit. This was a very secretive unit during the war, as my grandfather wrote, seeing as the only way in is to be of a high rank or showing high skill in combat. But that isn't the reason he didn't tell me. He was sent on a mission known as "Operation Silent Night," he wrote it sounded like an assassination on a Nazi official but it was much worse. They were all given Wehrmacht infantry uniforms to infiltrate a Nazi research facility in Eastern Germany known only as Kramen 782. When they made it there they silently took out the guards before slipping inside. There were rooms labeled with numbers from 1 to 237 the most recent being 237. It wasn't long before they found the laboratories with specific orders to kill every Nazi scientist in the room. The strange thing was every soldier and scientist in the facility wore a gas mask and that wouldn't have bothered the soldiers if they wouldn't have gotten lightheaded and passed out. Fortunately my grandfather grabbed a mask off a dead Nazi. He checked the pulses of his squad before finding out they had died. The power had quickly cut out to the facility. He quickly grabbed whatever documents command had order him to grab and ran out the room not before being halted by a mysterious black figure roughly eight feet tall. He quickly unloaded four rounds from his M1 Garand into the creature but all that did was anger it. He ran and ran but when he ran past a door, he saw it fly open. As he reached the exit he saw a wall formed by those things. The last thing he wrote about that operation was that an American convoy found him lying in a ditch before sending him home. He was quickly sent to the OSS headquarters to give the documents he had found. About a month later he noticed men following him wherever he went; to the grocery store, library, doctor's office, and even the park. He didn't write anything about this until December 22, 1954, and he wrote, "I have been followed for years and years and I think they want me dead for that nightmare of a night. I must do the unthinkable move across the country and change my name and start a new life, but whatever it takes to keep those bastards away from me!" This is when I realized he had his last name as Jefferson in the diary and my last name was Patterson. But I am still wondering what he saw was an effect of the gas or an actual being or entity. Alright that is enough sitting at the computer typing all day someone is at the door knocking. Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings Category:Military Category:Diary/Journal